


So Much Love

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Rory being adorable, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the doctors are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rory plans on how to propose to his Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song by The Rocket Summer.

Rory knew he was being kind of ridiculous, which for him was a rarity. He liked to think of himself as the Only Sane Man in the trio, but he had his moments.  
Like right now.  
He knew he would have to go to two different jewellers if he wanted two rings and that it was going to cost him a bit.  
Good thing he had saved up.  
He couldn't visit his dad yet, just immediately went to one of two jewelry shops in or near Leadworth.  
He was thankful that same sex marriage was legal in England, so the looks he was given were of mild surprise.  
He was very particular about getting the same ring for both. He wasn't sure what they'd like (hell, he wasn't even sure they'd say yes), so he just went for silver and a little bit of diamonds and sapphires.  
The jewellers all praised him for his taste in rings and he thanked them quietly, his mind more preoccupied on how exactly he was going to propose.  
He thought of asking the Tardis to take them somewhere beautiful, but then he realized that they never went anywhere without trouble following them.  
He then pondered with asking them on earth, but then asking two men to marry you looked a bit odd on earth.  
So, he settled on asking in one of the Tardis' many rooms. Currently, it was between the ballroom and the gardens.  
The rings were a little cheaper than he thought, but it did take a bit out of his university fund. He wanted to be a doctor too, but certainly not like his Doctors.  
He told himself that this was worth more than any degree he could get.  
~  
By a stroke of luck, the rings were ready sooner than expected and there was a huge smile on his face as he went to pick them up.  
"How do you plan on proposing?" One lady asked him.  
Hesitantly, Rory murmured, "I'm not entirely sure. Things never really go as planned with us."  
"Hmm...maybe don't plan. You didn't plan on meeting him, right? Why plan the proposal?"  
She certainly had a point. No one ever plans on meeting the Doctor.  
~  
So, he didn't plan. He waited for a good opportunity, though.  
That came when the Doctors decided to continue teaching the nurse Gallifreyan.  
Rory had practiced writing High Gallifreyan letters in his spare time, but learning how to write whole words and sentences was a bit more complicated.  
Still, he decided to try anyway.  
Ten had instructed him to write Rory's own name: Rory Arthur Williams.  
However, Rory had instead hid the paper from his Doctors until he had finished writing: "Marry me" the best way he could. He didn't know about Gallifreyan punctuation, so there was a large question mark under the Gallifreyan symbols.  
He presented the paper to them and watched each of their faces for a reaction.  
Eleven was the first to react, his eyes widening comically and his mouth dropping open.  
Ten's mouth turned into an O and it seemed like his freckles stood out more.  
Rory quickly put the paper on the kitchen table and pulled the two rings out of his trouser pocket.  
"I-I had a whole speech planned out, but...now I don't know what to say except that I love you both and I'm sorry that my written Gallifreyan is rubbish."  
After a pause, both Doctors gave him a warm smile.  
"Oh, Rory, we love you too. This is just so unexpected," said Ten as he picked up the engagement rings.  
"But certainly not unwanted," added Eleven as he gingerly took the larger ring and slid it on Ten's finger while Ten slid the other on his.  
"You have so much love, Rory. Your heart is so full of compassion and warmth. We're so lucky to have you," Ten continued before leaning over to give Rory a gentle kiss.  
"And we'll be very glad to marry you, our wonderful nurse," Eleven concluded as he too leaned over to kiss Rory.  
The human smiled back, a blush creeping up on his face.  
For once, something unplanned went off perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the engagement rings look like: http://www.engagementringforwomen.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Diamond-Engagement-Rings-For-Men.jpg


End file.
